Bloodthirsty
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: see inside for summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Well this is the Glee short story (but my first three chapter short story) for me, for a little bit cause of the stories, school, and well yeah...**_

_**Anyways this one shot fallows Rachel, an "ordinary" small town girl with big dreams, but what if that's the show she puts on for those people in that town? She's a vampire turned by her "fathers" when they were loosing her from a disease back in the eighteenth century, but what if lust for the teens now-a-days (mostly Noah) control her thirst?And why does this have anything to do with Santana and Dave Karofsky?**_

_::Bloodthirsty Part one::_

_His pulse, god stop banging in my head, _Rachel thought as she heard the heartbeat of the one and only Noah Eli Puckerman, her love, and ex-boyfriend. For those who think she broke up with him because of Finn, that was not it, she didn't want to be the reason he was dead or the time bomb until she exploded. You See Rachel Barbra Berry [or Rachel Anne Robertson as she was known as in the years she was human] was a vampire, the day when she was dying from a disease called smallpox her fathers found a 'cure', she thought it wasn't a cure it was worse then a disease for she would have to kill the life of another. Years after she became a vampire she started to learn how to control her thirst, but only to kill Levi J. Jones-the great grand father of Mercedes Jones, a former friend, and fellow glee club member- David Karofsky or then known as John K. Warren, and Santana Lopez. Even though Rachel turned two of the ones she bit, she became close friends with the two; Dave and Rachel dated a few times, but never lasted, and Santana and Rachel became besties. The three of them went from state to state ever since.

"Rach, we need to talk after class," Dave whispered.

She shook her head and tried to think about the lesson at hand. She was in Spanish 11, and Dave was in the classroom next to her. You see Dave has the ability to be in multiple places, while still being in the area he is and concentrate in the topic within. Santana has no ability besides the basics. And Rachel? Well she has like three abilities: one to steal an ability of another, shape shifting, and can shield her mind [A/n: **Sorry I honestly could not think of any other ability other then that one cause I happened to be reading Breaking Dawn last night]. **

She knew someone in this class could read minds because she was hearing everyone's thoughts, she narrowed the search down into Noah's head. _God, Noah think CLEARLY! Oh wait as if that could happen when you keep thinking of a girl in bed with you! _He sounded like his mother at that point.

"Berry, it's the end of class," Noah said eight minutes later.

He was right, she was too busy thinking of why would Noah be thinking of that when he wasn't even paying attention all year.

"hmm?" she asked.

"The bell rang like ten minutes ago," he said clearly.

Her head flung up and ran out the door, she had to avoid some people, mostly Santana and David.

She got to her locker only to find no one besides Noah, herself, and Dave. Dave had his hair died blue just for the hell of it, Rachel thought it looks amazing while Noah's thoughts were on how Berry ran here so quickly then she normally does, and no one noticed.

"Hey freak," Dave said playfully.

"John, how many times do we have to say this, if you're going to call me names for the fucking hell of it, then call me diva, bitch, or monster." she smirked.

Dave looked at Noah, his eyes flashed red. When Dave's eyes are red it means he's extremely pissed about something or starving, but since he's had a great amount of blood within the week, he was angry. For no reason he gets angry at times, so it was normal for him to be angry.

"Puckerman, why are you here?" he spoke with hatred.

Rachel turned and saw Noah, if she had a heart right now, it would be beating a million miles a minute, her cheeks would be a scarlet red colour, and her hands would be sweaty.

"N-Noah, w-hat are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

Dave looked at his best friend, he knew she was still getting over Jesse, who died because of her, that's why he and Santana look out for her and make her drink the animal blood that is better then human's blood – only due to the amount of years that she had been drinking it.

"You two are together? Dude, she's a handful, I mean like if-" he was about to finish before a big slap to the head from Rachel.

"I'm not dating him, David! You are the most annoying bes-" she said before he interupted.

"Then why is he here? And technically Miss Berry, you're the annoying one," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes as she looked back at Noah for the answer. He was confused, why were the two of them being friendly towards eachother? I mean they act as if they were non-existent in class, so what the hell?

"You didn't tell him did you?" Dave asked.

Okay now Noah is more confused then ever! What does he mean by that?

"Noah..." Rachel trailed off, what was she supposed to say without biting him?

"Yeah?" he asked.

She looked down. "You remember that day back on the football field, when we went our 'separate ways'?" she sighed as he nodded.

"How could I not? It was the first official heartbreaking moment besides finding out that Quinn wanted to give up Beth." he spoke sullenly.

Rachel was speechless. "OK um, it wasn't for Finn, I never did like Finn..." she said.

"What?" he asked.

She sighed and Dave stepped in. "She's always loved you, but she couldn't be around you because of her secret."

"What secret?" Noah growled trying to get the point across.

Rachel looked down then let her eyes change to the red colour, she learned to control, but when she's not focusing her eyes go red. Noah stepped back in fear, he never felt weak.

"I'm a vampire..."

"You go out in sunlight, so ho-"

"She has a ring doofus, only vampires could see it." Dave said.

"DAVE!" she yelled. "I mean John..."

"I thought we agreed not to call each other by our human names?" he asked with anger. "Rachel Anne."

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT REDICULOUS MIDDLE NAME!" she screamed.

Noah walked away before anything could happen when Santana came up behind him.

"Cut it out before I rip you throats out." she said calmly.

...

Sorry you'll have to wait for part two when ever... for now, I'm going to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey :) Well here is the second part people, hope you like it.

_::Bloodthirsty part 2::_

_[Rachel's POV]_

How in the world am I going to prove to him about any of this stuff? What if he leaves me? I of course won't blame him, but I love him, and if I were human again my heart would be broken and I don't think I could live threw another heart break, I suffered too much back when I was a just learning to be a vampire basically. It was back in 1878 when I first met Jesse when me and Santana – who was named Dianne Santana when she was human – went to the far east of France (where we were born) and met Jesse. He was my first love, I told him my secret and he broke my heart in the process, I swore that night I wouldn't fall in love with another human after. _Oh Jesse where did we go wrong? Oh yeah that's right I killed you after that, _I thought to myself.

_**[[Flashback to the year 1878]]**_

_Rachel was walking around the small little town while she met a nice young man to be around the same age group as she. He had somewhat of curly hair, and had a slim build, wore a fancy frilly suite that looked absolutely ridiculous on him._

"_Jesse, I thought you were in France for the week?" she spoke in a British accent._

_He smiled. "My love, tis have been a week, it felt like it been years." he responded with a French accent._

_You see the two were from wealthy families, Jesse was from the St. James family while Rachel was from the Robertson family. Jesse's family was born and raised in France when his great grandparents before were from England, where as Rachel was from England, she was the happiest here, it's where she met every Royal, rich person, and everyone she ever known._

"_Love, we cannot go on any longer, you live here and I live a million miles away now," Jesse spoke._

_Tears streamed down the girl's face. **Is this really happening right now? **She asked herself. All Rachel Anne Robertson could do was nod her head. When Jesse walked away, Rachel ran off; away from the town, and away from people. Sharp pain struck her neck down as soon as she got towards the forest. Her heart rate slowed down, and she saw her life flashing threw her mind._

_**Hours later**_

_Rachel awoke to see a man, he was taller then what looks to be a tree – of course her imagination is running wild on her that she thinks he is – brown hair, grey eyes, incredibly young, and well tanned._

"_Ah, you're up," he spoke – he had a bit of an Irish accent._

"_Where am I?" she spoke angelically._

"_Ye 're in te forests of ye ol' England," he said with a roaring laugh._

_Rachel rolled her eyes. "I knew that, I mean why am I here?"_

"_Ye want to die?" he asked._

_Rachel backed away. "Why would I die?"_

"_Ye 're a vampyre, I found ye when I was hunting for animals, when a mere lass bit ya, so I carried ya to my cabin in middle of the forest," he said in a frighting voice._

_Rachel's eyes widened. She slowly calmed down in an instant._

"_Holy Jesus, I wasn't using my powers to calm ya down," he whispered to himself, but Rachel heard it._

"_What do you mean by 'powers'? Are you a witch or something?" she looked calm, but in reality she was freaking out._

"_No, god no, those witches 're 'ure evil, they hate us vampyres,"he laughed again._

_Rachel smiled. "Then what are you?"_

"_The same as ya, only older," he smiled._

_**An hour later**_

_Rachel ran towards where Jesse was staying before going back to good ol' France, she wanted to take her heart back from him, even if it meant she would tear him to pieces just to get it back._

"_Rachel what are you doing here?"_

_She smiled as she saw Jesse standing there in front of his bed, no one around to stop her. "Well let's see, shall we? One you broke my bloody heart, two I'm here to kill you're sorry butt," she said with content._

"_How a-" before he could finish Rachel bit him._

_He was in searing, but she didn't care, well she did but she turned off her feelings. When he stopped struggling she left, and ran off._

_**[End of Flashback – still no POV]**_

"Rachel, Rachel," Noah spoke as she came back to reality.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

Before Noah spoke, she noticed someone she thought died years ago. She was standing still as she saw the young man to be about her age, same height as he was when she left him.

"S-s-s-s-s-San," she stuttered as she kept her eyes on the boy walking towards the choir room.

"Rachel, why the fucking hell are you stuttering?" she asked.

"D-d-d-don't c-c-cuss,"

"Get to the point Berry,"

"Jesse," she whispered.

Within a flash the boy came. "Rachel Anne Robertson, or should I call you Rachel Barbra Berry now?"

"Well St. James, what should I call you now? Or are you keeping you're lame first and last name?" she asked angrily as her emotions were all over the place.

"Jesse St. James is NOT lame, I see you think Anne Robertson is lame." he spoke with hatred run threw his words.

"Why didn't you die? I saw you fucking die." she whispered.

"I had some things worth living for, one of them was for you!"

"YOU LEFT ME!" she yelled.

"You killed me, so we're even." he laughed.

Noah, Dave, and Santana were left confused on who this was. Santana was beyond pissed that she's about to be late for some 'date' with a hockey player, and Dave and Noah were jealous that someone may have gotten in her pants before them.

"Okay who the fuck are you?" Santana spoke.

Rachel smiled and looked at her friends, and Noah. "Well this is Jesse, my first love, before Edward and you, John."

"Wait, wait what? I thought you said you killed him the night you turned?" Dave and Santana were really confused now.

Noah stayed quiet as he saw all this pan out.

"That's what I thought," Rachel said softly. "Anyways Jesse this i-"

"This is Noah Puckerman or a.k.a Puck, he has a 2.0 GPA, his father walked out on his family, and he has a soft spot for his mum, you Rachel, and sister," he paused before he continued. "David Karofsky or as he was once known for John, he came from a family of sailors but walked a different path because sports and art were his thing, he had four brothers and three sisters, has a 4.5 GPA, and he has the ability to be in two places at once." He spoke smartly before he looked at Santana and when their eyes met it was like they had known each other before. "It's weird I can't tell what you're or Rachel's life story is just by looking at the both of you."

"I'm Santana, I have a 2.5 GPA, I used to be in the running for a lot of pageants, and my best friend is Rachel." she smiled as she tried to look away from him, but was too captivated by Jesse.

Rachel smiled then walked away with Noah fallowing behind her.

**{After The whole walk in thing – Rachel's POV}**

I looked down to the grounds of the whole field – I am currently on the roof of this building over looking the whole field (don't ask, I needed to get away). I thought my heart was healed, and I moved on from that feeling of guilt from killing the guy I thought I loved, but maybe my fate wanted me to end up 'ere in Lima years after to find my soul mate, so maybe it was a good thing I did that.

_Where the heck is she? I mean she's no where in sight. _Noah thought.

How the fuck am I hearing his thoughts? I stood there until Shawn or as he was known as years ago when I met him – James Pierre, the guy who found me, taught me everything knew, and everything I needed to know about staying low.

"'Ello poppet," he spoke with a English accent even though he's Irish. "Long time no see."

"Well, well, well look who it is the man who started world war two in technical terms," A smug smile came upon my face. "I 'ear Hitler died in you're hands." I spoke with the accent I was technically born with – British.

He roared with laughter. "Ya know ya suck when ye fail at speaking like ye 'ere used to a century ago,"

"Well you know when you're a douche for pointing out that flaw out of no where." I spoke normally. "So how's it been? I haven't seen you since Hitler died. Which by the fucking way, you could have led the army instead of using compulsion on the dude."

He paused but not before he could talk, Noah was down at the bottom of the building calling for me.

"Is that the guy you've been talking about since the last time you called?" he stage whispered.

"Yeah..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**LAST chapter sadly, there's a kiss or two in this chapter...**_

_**:) Hope you like it**_

_**Shay**_

_**A.K.A: MrsShayIvashkovPuckerman**_

_**Bloodthirsty Chapter three (Noah's POV)**_

Looking for a vampire that knows me too well is like trying to fight a tiger for the meat in it's mouth, she was no where in sight then I heard a voice. Two voices to be exact coming from the building above me, one said '_So how's it been? I haven't seen you since Hitler died. Which by the fucking way, you could have led the army instead of using compulsion on the dude.' _it honestly sounded like Rachel was on the roof talking to someone about Hitler.

"_James, out of curiousity, there isn't a way someone can hear thoughts when you're not around someone who can read minds, right?_" she asked

"_Rach, you're the one who needs to be near someone who can read the mind of som- wait you're hearing someone's thoughts without be- wait who's mind, Ray?_" the person she was with asked.

"_Noah's..._"

_She hears my thoughts? WTF! _I thought to myself.

"_Noah as in Noah the dude you won't stop t-_"

"_I can smell human around here... someone's blood that's rich, and mouthwatering._" a new female spoke in a British accent.

"_Ray, ye ar' smellin' things._"

Within minutes of listening there was a gush of wind coming from above my head. "Noah, what're you doing here?" she asked.

Her hair was in her eyes, she looked pale (as always), and she was fallowed by a male (I wasn't looking at the guy properly to even see what he looked like. She was standing close to me – like really close, close enough for me to kiss her without a warning.

"Noah, I um... look..." before she finished my lips met hers.

"I love you Rachel,"

She smiled and kissed back. "I love you too Noah..."

_I can't please her as a human, there isn't a way. She could end up leaving me, lea-_

"Don't you dare think of that Noah!" she growled.

I stepped away. "I'll eventually die..." I muttered.

She smirked, and looked like she had a greatest plan ever. "What if you didn't?"

The other guy smiled as if he was watching a sappy movie that was cute. "Ray, ya mean...?"

"Defiantly." she spoke.

Silence swept the area. "Noah, this would hurt, the venom would eat every organ in you're body besides the brain, voice box, bones, and eyes. The powers you are 'born' with are manipulation or compulsion, super speed, and sometimes you have a power most are not born with..." she spoke. "I'm giving you a choice, being hu-"

"Turn me. And when I wake up I better not sparkle in the sun."

She nodded then her cold lips was on my neck. Suddenly pain struck my neck, and every bit of our relationship, and memories with Rachel flashed my mind. Then there was this guy that looked like me, and a girl that looked like Rachel the only difference was that we looked like we came out of a story book from the 19 hundreds.

_{ Rachel's POV }_

I looked at the body of Noah. I honestly thought I lost him again. Memories of when I lost him back in the thirties, when he was taken away from Cathryn after I killed her mate after he tried to kill Edward (his name at the time), I knew where she was coming from but truth be told the guy never loved her. So bursted into uncontrolled sobs, but no tears came out.

"Ray, he ain't dead, he's changing. It takes an hour for the venom to spread around his body, remember?"

"I know, but remember the last time I tried to turn him back when we were in the year 1890? Or when Cathryn killed him? I killed him then I let him be kidnapped in his past lives." I spoke sullenly. "What if I killed him again? Then I'd have to live with myself for the rest of my life, I don't think I can put up with waiting years for his soul to be reborn."

"Rach, don't talk like that," Noah's sweet voice spoke.

I smiled as I jumped on his stomach and planted my lips on his. "Thank god you didn't die."

"I love you too much to leave you,"

I smiled as we kissed again.

Years into the future:

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife,"_ I remembered James saying while looking at my ring that Noah placed on my married finger. Since that day I turned him, we created a family of vampires – James, Santana, Lillian, Noah, Jesse, Dave, myself, and Helen (Dave's girl) – it's still growing now, but the eight of us keep the family together. I smiled as I remember the times we – me and Noah – had during the century from his constant rebirths to the moments when we kissed. Now we're finally together forever.

...

**Is it done already? AWE well hope you liked it :)**


End file.
